UNTIL WE'LL MEET FOR REAL (SkepticGirl1&SmallvilleGuy little chats)
by Clarica
Summary: Lois is a 16 years old high school girl new in Metropolis and she knows her mysterious friend only by his online name SmallvilleGuy. She doesn't know his real name or how he looks like. They met each other online two years earlier for the first time and recently as avatars in a virtual game called WW3.
1. Chapter 1- A series of shots

My First Flashes Collection of SkepticGirl1&SmallvilleGuy online chats.

By Clarica

 **AN: It's a tentative and a work in progress.**

 **Just recently I've read LOIS LANE-FALLOUT by Gwenda Bond and I'm completely captivated by this new version of the young Lois Lane/SkepticGirl1 with her mysterious friend SmallvilleGuy and their online chats as SkepticGirl1 &SmallvilleGuy got me inspired with the following flashed I posted first in my Clois blog. I hope you'll read and enjoy them.**

 **Read the Gwenda Bond's novel 'LOIS LANE-FALLOUT' first, it's amazing! And you'll have a better understanding of these short flashes...**

 **Chapter 1- A series of shots**

 **1\. A picture of Shelby in the SmallvilleGuy truck.**

I was sitting at my desk in my room that late afternoon. I was seriously hoping for an early call for dinner that failed to come. A pile of school books on one side of it was waiting for my attention while I was absently staring at the screen in front of me, expecting some sort of signal, when some words materialized under a giant picture of Shelby in what seemed the back seat of a old fashioned truck.

SmallvilleGuy had just sent me a picture.

The legend of that peculiar shot came from my mysterious friend _"_ _This is Shelby with me in the truck on the way home earlier."_

My prompt reply as SkepticGirl1 slipped spontaneously from my head as I typed my thoughts for him to read _"Careful there, Mystery Boy, with all the pics you've been showing me lately I have more clues about where you might live…"_

There was a long pause after my sharp words in the white and I was afraid to have scared him off with my sarcasm, but then his new words popped up on the screen _"Lois, I really want to tell you more about me."_

Now more than ever I could really trust his words. After all, he was the guy that told his parents about me and our online friendship. For what I know we were more closed to each other than any physical friend could ever be...At least I felt this way for him, so I wrote my comeback _"But you can't. I know._ _.._ _You know what can you do?"_

I didn't give him the time to respond. _"_ _Tell Shelby everything you'd let me know about you"_ I hit the buttons on the keyboard like I had every term stamped on my mind _"and when we'll finally meet for real, he will confirm or deny your truth."_

" _Okay,"_ was his positive reaction _"it's a deal."_

 **2\. A series of panoramic picture of Greece.**

Doing my homework as usual, I didn't notice that SmallvilleGuy was already inside our top-secret chat room and when I peeped at the screen of my laptop his online name was pulsing in bold Baskerville fonts. Was he waiting for me to write something to him?

I'd sent SmallvilleGuy a series of pictures, earlier, from my Art class of this morning. My homework consisted in drawing whatever those images inspired me and I was trying to focus on them when I also signed in our top-secret chat as in autopilot mode. " _So, what do you think of these pics, Mystery Boy?"_ was my first attempt to him.

" _They are undeniably breath-taking."_ He typed me consequently.

" _I know right? And do you want to know what I particularly like about those photos? The colors! The display of the primary colors are like poetry in this contest, so immersed in the beauty of the white... Maybe I sound like a sap but I do love the primary colors."_

" _Well I'm a sap too because I have a thing for them..."_ he typed _"They are my favorites."_

That unexpected revelation left me without words for a moment and knowing now that he had a preference for red, blue and yellow made me melt a little. I slid down from my chair losing my balance and grinning at myself. My mysterious friend didn't know how many clothes I had been wearing with those three colors.

" _I know my dad would be very proud of me right now..."_ was my explanation.

" _Why?"_ He asked.

" _Because he would think he taught me right."_ I specified, _"red, blue and white, the glorious colors of our USA flag. But I'm beyond that because I love yellow too. Later, Mystery Boy."_

And with that I signed off the chat.

 **3\. After a picture of violet flowers.**

 ** _Violet like the real color of your eyes. By Clarica_**

" _Did I catch you? Are you still online?"_ I saw the words SmallvilleGuy had just sent my way.

" _Not for long…"_ I typed him back _"I have to go eat… It's lunch time with the entire family. Major issue."_

" _Okay, I'll be quick."_ Was his sudden reply _"I took this pic outside this morning"_ He continued, _"and it made me think about the color of your eyes…Is there a resemblance?"_

That turned my face in a crimson shade. I knew after our first sort of encounter on the virtual game WW3 things between us were a little more, I don't know…Entwined? He had thought about the color of my eyes, for real. That meant something, right? Maybe something more… I'd left my sign on him somehow. I touched his words on the screen looking at the pic above them and started typing him back.

" _Maybe, someday soon,"_ I wrote _"I'll send you a close up picture of me so you can see it for yourself."_

" _Now I really can't wait to see it."_ Those words caused an immediate shiver along my spine. _  
_

" _It's beautiful, by the way..."_ I was blushing trying to recover from that unexpected emotion and as my fingertips moved on the keyboard I reminded myself that he couldn't see my face, _"I mean"_ I felt utterly confused _"– your picture of the flowers is beautiful."_

I didn't want to read any reply from him right now. That was enough for me, so I logged out and went downstairs. The next day, when I switched on my laptop his last words were still there.

" _It's for you."_

* * *

 ** _Working with my imagination on SkepticGirl1 &SmallvilleGuy online chats. FALLOUT-LOIS LANE Fandom. Your reviews are always welcome._**


	2. Strange colored rocks

**Strange colored rocks. By Clarica.**

Staring at some strange pics of a sort of meteor colored rocks wasn't usual for me, I had to admit that, but my curiosity got the best of me. Those photos on my screen intrigued me... For the odd content of them and for the uncommon set they were in. I wasn't a geologist but those were the weirdest places in the world to find a meteor rock. Okay, I wasn't so naive, hello? Someone could have placed them there for a purpose but the question was why?

I decided to send those shots pronto to SmallvilleGuy for a second opinion. My 'SkepticGirl1' username was more significant than ever that afternoon, that's how I felt myselt anyway: skeptic.

" _Okay,"_ I started _"here I am, my friend, to send you my latest discovery of this early morning...the pics above. Do you see them? Tell me about how to spend quality time while I'm getting ready for school...XD."_

I laughed loudly at my own joke. It was 5:16 PM in the afternoon then, and I was about to start my homework, but I felt the urge to show him what I'd found in my random search on the web. I wasn't sure if I'd catch him because, usually, he was busy with farm chores in that time of the day but I wanted to try anyway. So I hit the 'send button' and waited. I waited for a very long time, longer than our last chat online. The signal that he was typing, though, reassured me somehow in the end.

" _Do_ _those come form your Art class again?"_ his question followed my words in no time. That meant he was already there watching my pics. Always his long typing and his real short reply, I made a disappointed face at the screen wondering what he had just cancelled.

" _Nice try, Smallville, but no."_

" _Smallville?"_

For a moment I didn't notice the new nickname I had just stuck on him but I had a ready answer for that.

So that was what I wrote " _Well, you know, since you insist to keep your 'Real Identity' and name a complete mystery on my side I have to work with what I got...Do you like it?"_

" _I think I can handle that, yeah."_

" _Back to the topic, I mean the pics, friendly Alien boy (sorry for the sudden new appellative but after our experience in WW3 I can't help myself)."_ I didn't have much time for chatting right now but my humorous side emerged spontaneously with him, _"I did some research, you know me, and I found out that a college student near Kansas City took those shots and posted them on his blog. Obviously, I've already had a little online chat with him (his screen-name is Thecuriousone, if you want to check,) and he confessed he discovered those kind of primary colored rocks in some cornfields outside the city, but he claimed that he's no way involved in the strange spots where those rocks are actually placed. Any thought about them?_

" _Lois_..." his concerned side toward me surfaced from the words he was using with me. I felt touched. _"Are you sure you can trust this guy and his suspect photos? They could be a false to trick people into some sort of ingenuous joke."_

" _Really, even you?"_ Now my brain was elaborating his reply _"I mean, if my screen-name has some indication about how I don't trust easily... Listen, I think we have something here._ _ _Mineral rocks made of bright primary colors showing up in those weird spots? Seriously, I mean… I'm sure you get what I mean…__ – I suddenly changed the tone of the conversation _– Or are you afraid that I might find out something more about your 'RI' in my research? You know if I did you can trust me completely, right?"_

" _I know, and it's not this aspect that worries me. I told you, the situation is more complicated..."_

I sensed I touched a delicate key on the other side of the chat and I didn't want to push it further –for now.

" _Okay, I get it."_ I went on _"But I need to tell you what I think about those colored rocks because I feel I'm going insane otherwise. Don't think too bad of me and work with me for a moment. Those could be some fragments of a meteors shower from another sort of planet and the different colors surely must have different effects and reactions on us as humans like, I don't know, positive, negative and neutral ones also... So, just give them a thought and if you can dig something more let me know, and..."_

I was feeling audacious at that point and I didn't know what had triggered me to act that way but I sensed he needed a sort of incentive to get my reasons.

" _...maybe next time we chat, I can consider to send your way that real recent picture of me I mentioned last time, you know, to let you see how I look like, so you don't have to guess anymore..."_

I closed my eyes for a long while. Maybe I went too far with that last line, but here it was his prompt comeback.

" _Lois... I promise,"_ he didn't seem to notice the flirtatious tone of my last words at first, seriously, men didn't seem to get that girl's section immediately, but then what he added made me change my mind about that _"I'll put some work on that issue and...I don't know if I'm supposed to guess about how you look like IRL, but, if your Real You is anyhow similar to your avatar in WW3, I know my princess Lo of the Realm of Ye Old Troy will be a perfect girl."_

I smiled, and I logged out of the chat to focus on my interesting homework.

* * *

 _ **Working with my imagination on SkepticGirl1 &SmallvilleGuy online chats. FALLOUT-LOIS LANE Fandom. Read the Gwenda Bond's book first. It's really something significant...  
**_


End file.
